Euphoriba pulcherrima. 
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referrred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckaykinxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a unnamed proprietary induced mutation, not patented, that originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar 721, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,126, to gamma radiation. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the irradiated selection in 1999 in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckaykinxe2x80x99, These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckaykinxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Inflorescences with dark red-colored flower bracts with random pink flecking.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with red-colored petioles.
3. Uniform and mounded plant habit.
4. Early flowering, natural season flower maturity date is November 26 for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 8.5 weeks.
5. Good post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the cultivar 721. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed primarily from plants of the cultivar 721 in flower bract coloration as flower bracts of plants of the cultivar 721 were solid red-colored.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can also be compared to plants of the cultivar 490 Jingle Bells, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,771. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed primarily from plants of the cultivar 490 Jingle Bells in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were more outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar 490 Jingle Bells.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia had slightly larger leaves and shorter petioles than plants of the cultivar 490 Jingle Bells.
3. Flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia were mostly horizontal whereas flower bracts of the cultivar 490 Jingle Bells were drooping.